La colère est un fardeau
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il fait semblant d'aller bien. Mais sans son héros près de lui, pour qui pourrait-il vivre ? La mort est bien plus préférable... Sauf si quelqu'un d'inattendu vient le sauver. AioliaXDeathMask, Yaoi.


Hey ! Je ne suis pas morte, ça vous étonne hein ?... Plus sérieusement... J'ai un retard épouvantable dans mes fics ses derniers temps, pardonnez-moi. Aujourd'hui, je réussis cependant à vous publier cette petite histoire... Avec un "couple" pour le moins assez 'imprévu', une exigence de celle à qui cette histoire est écrite ;)

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi, à mon grand malheur, mais à M'sieur**Kurumada-sama**, qui ne veux pas me les donner... L'idée principale vient d'**EpinesPourpres**, ainsi que la correction. Le texte en son intégralité est de mon imagination, mais je l'offre en cadeau d'anniversaire (avec un peu de retard...) à ma Muse & meilleure amie:**Laulaustory.**

Et... Ce sera tout xD  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

.

La colère est un fardeau

* * *

><p><strong>La colère, ça fait vivre. Quand t'es plus en colère, t'es foutu.<strong>

* * *

><p>Que le monde était bien fait. Que les Dieux même étaient sympathiques et compréhensifs avec le monde et les mortels. Voyez par vous-même: les Chevaliers d'Athéna s'étaient quand même attaqués à certains d'entre eux (pour ne pas les citer) et pourtant, ils avaient, dans leur grande bonté pour la race des hommes qu'ils asservissaient, ramenés à la vie chacun des Guerriers qui étaient morts lors des dernières Guerres Saintes pour leur permettre, je cite, "<em>de vivre enfin pleinement leur vie sans avoir à <em>_se__ soucier des combats_". En gros, on leur demandait d'être sage et d'être heureux.

Que croyaient-ils donc ? Qu'il suffisait de sourire en leur donnant un nouveau corps et que tout irait bien ? Qu'ils sortiraient indemnes de leur séjour plus ou moins long aux Enfers ? Qu'ils s'en remettraient facilement ?

Comme s'ils y avaient réfléchit.

Bien sûr que non. Ils se foutaient d'eux. Comme tous les Dieux. Plus personne ne se souciaient des mortels. Sauf Athéna, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un exemple vu que les Guerres étaient suivit avec passion par les Olympiens qui s'en servaient comme divertissements. Eux, on s'en foutait comme de l'an 40. On s'attendait à ce qu'ils obéissent, en bon petits soldats.

Le pire, c'est qu'ils l'avaient fait.

Le retour avait été dur, cela va sans dire. On avait eu le droit à pas mal de rixes dans un premier temps. Entre frères, comme pour Saga et Kanon. Entre amis comme Aphrodite, Shura et DeathMask ou encore Milo et Camus. Puis, les clans s'étaient reformés. Lentement. On y avait retrouvé les mêmes qu'avant généralement. Les trios de désormais ex-assassins qui ne cessaient de squatter le Temple de l'androgyne. Celui plus "littéraire" avec Saga, Camus, Dohko, Mû et Shaka. Et les plus sportifs comme Milo, Kanon ou encore Aldébaran.

Enfin, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il n'y avait pas encore quelques dissensions dans les groupes eux-mêmes bien sûr. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils s'étaient bien tous remis, ils repartaient tous pour de nouvelles bases. Comme si de rien était. Comme s'ils avaient oubliés. Comme s'ils pouvaient vivre heureux après les horreurs qu'ils avaient vues et/ou commises. Comme s'ils pouvaient expier leurs crimes. Comme si les vies qu'ils avaient prises ne comptaient finalement pas...

Il n'y avait bien qu'un seul homme qui soit digne à ses yeux de remarcher sur cette Terre. Aioros, le grand et fier Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, celui qui avait donné sa vie pour protéger sa Déesse, envers et contre tous, sans pouvoir s'opposer à son meilleur ami devenu fou. Oui, il n'y avait bien que lui qui pouvait mériter cette rédemption, qui pouvait sourire librement en regardant autour de lui. Il avait tant donné pour le Sanctuaire, il n'avait rien à se reprocher lui.

Oui mais voilà...

Aioros était l'exception.

Son frère n'était pas revenu à la vie.

Ne le méritait-il donc pas aux yeux des Dieux ? Parce qu'il avait tenté de les priver d'un nouveau divertissement en sauvant Athéna ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment combattu pendant les Guerres Saintes, vu qu'il était décédé treize ans plus tôt ? N'avait-il donc pas mériter d'être heureux alors qu'il avait comme les autres détruit son âme sur le Mur des Lamentations ? Aioros n'était pas assez "grand", héroïque pour ses pathétiques immortels !

Et les autres... Ceux qui avaient vécu après lui, qui s'étaient inspirés de lui, qui s'étaient raillés de lui... Eux, ils étaient là comme si de rien était ! Même Saga, qui avait pourtant été le plus proche de son aîné, faisait comme si de rien était. Comme si Aioros n'avait jamais compté pour lui...

Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Le Lion se l'était juré. Plus jamais il n'avait souri depuis qu'il avait compris que son héros manquait à l'appel. Pas plus qu'il ne s'était mêlé aux autres, pas plus qu'il n'avait tenté de retrouver un équilibre pour repartir dans cette nouvelle vie...

Il leur aurait bien fait payer. Il l'avait voulu, pendant longtemps. Mais maintenant, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Aiolia ne comptait plus revoir la lumière du jour.

Ce soir, il rejoignait son frère en Enfers.

* * *

><p>Regarder les âmes torturées de ceux qui étaient morts avancer inlassablement vers ce trou gigantesque qui portait le nom de puits. Les voir tomber, les unes après les autres, sachant ce qui les attendrait ensuite en Enfers. Ne pas intervenir, car il ne pourrait rien y changer. Sourire à cette ambiance morbide. L'odeur de brûlé, de décomposition qui flottait dans l'air l'entourait. Et se tenir là, au milieu de tout cela, comme si de rien était, comme s'il n'en avait que faire, comme si cela l'amusait ou l'ennuyait. Avant, il en riait. Maintenant, il évitait l'endroit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'on le force à revenir...<p>

La veille s'était pourtant admirablement bien déroulée. Il avait passé la soirée en boîte avec ses deux amis de toujours, à boire et danser. Plus boire que danser d'ailleurs. Ils étaient revenus très tard - ou tôt, au choix - alors que les aiguilles des horloges devaient avoisiner les cinq heures du matin. Il avait bien sûr proposé à Aphrodite et Shura de rester dormir, mais ils avaient refusés. Le premier parce qu'il allait sûrement rejoindre son amant au huitième, le second parce qu'il savait qu'il serait plus au calme pour décuver le lendemain en étant chez lui, là où presque personne ne passe. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Il s'était allongé tout habillé sur son lit avant de sombrer profondément dans les bras d'un des Dieux des Rêves.

Et le lendemain... Quinze heures de sommeil d'affilé quand même, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormit autant ! Mieux, il n'avait même pas la gueule de bois, ce qui changeait de d'habitude. Il envisageait d'ailleurs de se doucher puis de monter chercher ses potes pour leur proposer de retourner en ville ce soir quand le messager du Pope était arrivé. Convocation urgente. Il avait appris la nouvelle de la bouche du représentant d'Athéna en personne: Aiolia avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours hier soir.

A partir de ce moment, sa magnifique journée avait été gâchée. Shion lui avait en effet demandé d'aller sur Yomotsu Hirasaka. Non pas pour détruire à jamais l'âme de quelqu'un comme il l'avait souvent fait auparavant. Cette fois-ci, il devait trouver l'âme du Lion pour le faire revenir.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce cher chaton aurait été sauvé grâce à Camus, qui avait trouvé étrange de ne pas sentir son Cosmos quand il était remonté de sa balade quotidienne. Les deux Atlantes avaient passés la nuit à son chevet, pour finalement le sauver... Mais son âme avait déjà quitté son enveloppe corporelle. Si on n'empêchait pas Aiolia de retourner en Enfers, il mourrait véritablement. En gros, il était dans une espèce de coma, en sursit. C'était ce qu'il avait fini par comprendre à la troisième explication. On utilisait toujours de mots compliqués dans ce genre de situation alors qu'on irait bien plus vite en allant rapidement au but...

Dans tous les cas, le revoilà ici. Il n'était pas venu dans la Plaine des morts depuis qu'il y avait péri lui-même d'ailleurs. C'était un endroit qu'il avait cherché à tout prix à éviter. Comme d'autres parmi ses camarades. Et on le renvoyait ici sans état d'âme pour sauver un autre. Si l'chat voulait tant crever, il n'avait qu'à pas se louper, merde ! Maintenant, c'était à lui de se démerder par tous les moyens possible pour le ramener, génial... Enfin, il fallait quand même qu'il le fasse. Ils avaient eu du mal à reformer le "groupe" des Chevaliers d'or, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre quelqu'un maintenant. Il faisait juste ça pour les autres quoi.

Bien sûr, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais observé les formes du jeune Lion les rares moments où ils s'entraînaient tous ensemble. De même qu'il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à l'inviter pour qu'il se joigne à eux quand ils sortaient en ville. Mais il s'était dit qu'avec Shura, l'assassin d'Aioros, présent... Que des excuses auraient dit certains. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il viendrait à l'esprit d'Aiolia de se suicider. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour se montrer digne de son aîné malgré les railleries sur la soi-disant traîtrise du Sagittaire... Il ne pensait pas le voir baisser les bras comme ça, c'est vrai.

Mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Scruter les âmes à sa recherche. Trouver un moyen de le ramener. Parce qu'il fallait garder la cohésion du groupe. Simplement pour ça...

* * *

><p>Finalement, cela avait été moins douloureux qu'il ne l'avait craint. Une impression de sommeil qui l'avait emporté alors que son esprit semblait s'envoler, loin, vers les étoiles, ces étoiles qu'il connaissait si bien pour les avoir longtemps observer. Et puis le voilà arrivé au puits des morts. Il y était déjà passé, une fois. Rapidement. Mais c'était dans le but de tuer Hadès, même s'il était resté bloquer en bas. Jusqu'à ce retour, loin de son cher frère...<p>

Quelle importance s'il mourait après tout ? Personne ne s'en souciait. Il n'était qu'un chevalier parmi d'autres, le cadet du traître. Il avait assez subit, il n'allait pas recommencer une nouvelle vie comme ça. Il avait été trop longtemps seul, près de ces hypocrites. Il avait combattu par devoir, parce que c'était ce qu'Aioros aurait fait. Parce qu'il avait été élevé pour ça, pour se battre et pour mourir. Et puis, les Enfers, ce n'était pas si mal vu qu'il savait qu'il était près de son frère. Il n'aspirait qu'au repos près de celui qui comptait le plus pour lui. Et ses collègues ? Il ne comptait pas pour eux, pourquoi donc s'en faire ?

Le voilà là, devant ce trou béant. Là où tout allait se terminer.

- Je viens te tenir compagnie...

Son chuchotement fut emporté au loin. Près de lui, les âmes tombaient lentement. Il ferma les yeux. Sa décision était prise. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il était mort. Il avait laissé derrière lui le Sanctuaire et ses pairs. Il ne pouvait plus qu'avancer. Il fit un pas en avant. Un seul. Le prochain le précipiterait dans le vide. Il serra les poings. Il avait l'impression d'avoir peur. Ridicule quand on savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour le retenir. Il inspira profondément. Son pied se leva. Lentement.

- J'arrive...

Il fit son dernier pas. Sentit son corps basculer, attirer par ce vide. Il retrouvait les Enfers. Son frère aussi. Il ne serait plus seul, il...

- Aiolia !

Une main lui agrippa le poignet, le tirant en arrière, loin de ce puits salvateur. Il ouvrit les yeux alors que la force du geste le déséquilibrait. Nouveau basculement. En arrière cette fois-ci, tombant contre le corps de celui qui tentait de l'empêcher de rejoindre celui qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Un corps. Un vrai, avec du sang, des organes, de la chaleur. Pas une âme vide et froide. Cela lui faisait bizarre, cela remontait à si loin la dernière fois qu'on l'avait pris ainsi dans les bras... Aioros...

- Mais t'es malade ?

Non, rien à voir avec la voix de son aîné. Il leva le visage, affalé sur l'autre. DeathMask du Cancer, rien que ça. Un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres. Le seul être qui pouvait aller jusqu'ici pour admirer les âmes. Il avait dû se délecter du spectacle quand l'Autre de Saga était au pouvoir. Tant de morts envoyés ici par ses soins. Il avait peut-être même vu passer Aioros, sans l'arrêter...

- Lâche-moi !

Il le repoussa durement. Se leva. N'avait-il donc pas le droit d'être en paix ? Ne pouvait-il pas décider quoi faire de sa misérable vie ? Non, il devait encore subir, vivre malgré tout, vivre seul, simplement parce que les Dieux en avaient décidés ainsi ? Il refusait ! Il ne voulait être un pantin pour les mains divines. Il avait décidé de mourir, point, merde ! L'assassin fronça ses sourcils en le regardant.

- Tu veux tant que ça sauter ? Bah vas-y alors, hésite pas !

Surprise. Dire que pendant un instant, il avait cru voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Stupidité. Comme s'il pouvait éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Comme s'il pouvait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Il n'était qu'un être sans cœur, sans foi, ni loi. Même ses plus proches "amis", il les laisserait crever avec joie si ça pouvait sauver sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre...

- C'est ce que je comptais faire jusqu'à ce que tu me retiennes je te signale !

- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Bien sûr que si !

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait donc ? Il s'était tué pour ça non ? Pourquoi hésiterait-il au dernier moment ? C'était idiot, absurde. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait. Rejoindre son frère. Trouver en sa personne quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. Une personne sur qui compter, s'appuyer... Comme les autres l'avaient fait pour reprendre pied après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais lui n'avait personne... Qu'importe ce qu'il avait pu subir, personne ne lui avait tendu la main...

- Tu hésitais Aiolia. Si tu étais si sur de toi, tu n'aurais pas attendu et tu aurais sauté. Mais tu as attendu. Au fond de toi, tu voulais que quelqu'un te sauve.

- N'importe quoi !

Il ne savait même pas que son collègue était là ! Pourquoi aurait-il donc tant souhaité être sauvé, hein ? Il avait fait son choix, il avait choisi Aioros, il s'était donné la mort pour le rejoindre et ce n'était pas ce foutu crabe qu'il allait prétendre le contraire comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait parce qu'il n'en savait rien du tout, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, personne ne pouvait le comprendre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va t'arriver si tu tombes ? Reprit le sadique italien en s'approchant du vide.

- Je vais retrouver mon frère !

- Vraiment ?

DeathMask se tourna vers lui, impassible. Ne ressentait-il donc vraiment rien ?

- Bien sûr !

- Quand tu seras en bas, tu seras jugé et envoyé dans une des Prisons qui composent les Enfers d'Hadès. Aioros a détruit son âme en nous guidant pour détruire le Mur des Lamentations. Même en mourant, tu ne le retrouveras pas.

- Salopard !

Le jeune Lion sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il donc dire cela sur un ton aussi calme comme si cela ne représentait rien pour lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser un peu d'espoir dans la Mort ? Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se souvenait des mots inscrits sur la porte des Enfers. "_Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir_". DeathMask le considérait-il "indigne" de mourir s'il avait l'espoir d'y retrouver un être cher ?

- Considère-moi comme ça si tu veux... Mieux, reporte donc ta colère sur moi pour trouver la force de vivre. Mais crois-moi: il n'y a rien pour toi en bas. Aioros a toujours cru en toi. Vis donc pour lui Aiolia, pour qu'il soit fier de toi.

Voilà que le crustacé s'improvisait psychologue... Il regarda à nouveau le vide. L'endroit lui paressait si froid... Avait-il vraiment envie de plonger là-dedans ? Non, assurément pas, surtout maintenant qu'il n'était plus sur d'y retrouver le Sagittaire... En quelques phrases, l'Italien avait réussi à détruire tout ce à quoi il se rattachait encore pour vivre. Quand à reporter sa colère sur lui, comme il le suggérait... Il se surprit à remarquer qu'il n'était pas en colère. Il n'y avait que du soulagement en lui. D'avoir été "sauvé" ?

- Viens avec moi, murmura presque doucement l'autre. Je vais te ramener.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais pour vivre ? Je vivais pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un traite, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

- Tu vas vivre pour toi. Te faire des amis. Construire une famille. Trouver d'autres activités que la Guerre.

Le Lionceau ne put s'empêcher de rire, un peu cruellement peut-être. Est-ce que l'assassin se contentait de ça ? Curieusement, DeathMask sourit sans se vexer.

- Ça paraît nul hein ? Mais ça à plus de la gueule que de dire "tu vas pouvoir te bourrer tous les soirs si tu le souhaites, écumer toutes les boîtes des environs, couché avec qui tu veux et tout ça sans avoir à rendre de compte à personne", non ? Mais tu pourras aussi le faire, j'te rassure.

Lentement, Aiolia hocha la tête, sans savoir s'il moquait de lui ou non. Nouveau regard vers le Puits et les âmes qui y tombaient toujours. Pouvait-il vivre comme ça ? Sans le soutien invisible de son frère, sans suivre une voie, simplement pour lui ? Aussi seul qu'il l'était maintenant ?...

Était-ce un rêve, ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Un baiser, doux, alors qu'ils étaient entourés de morts, alors qu'ils suffisaient d'un rien pour qu'ils disparaissent aussi ? Avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? Tout ce qu'il se rappelait ensuite, c'est que tout s'était mis à tourner autour de lui... Et cette voix qui murmurait à son oreille, comme un mantra :

_- Tu n'es pas seul Aiolia..._

* * *

><p>- Bienvenue parmi nous Aiolia.<p>

Il battit faiblement des paupières. La pièce était sombre, il avait beaucoup de mal à y distinguer le Pope. Un peu de lumière passait d'une fenêtre sur sa gauche. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide se poser sur son front. Il se sentait brûlant. Brûlant et bizarrement faible...

- Ne t'agites pas, tu as besoin de repos...

- DeathMask...

- Angelo est sorti. Il t'a veillé jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr que ta vie n'était plus en danger.

Encore une fois, la surprise fit place sur son visage. Il l'avait veillé ? Voilà qui n'allait pas du tout avec son caractère ça ! D'ailleurs, ce n'était sûrement pas dans ses habitudes d'embrasser quelqu'un comme ça... Il avait donc bien rêvé. Ils avaient juste quitté l'antichambre de l'Enfer et lui, pour une raison quelconque qu'il préférait ne pas approfondir, il avait rêvé ensuite - une fois dans son corps, délirant sûrement à cause de la fièvre - qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Logique. Non. Bizarre. Il devait encore être fiévreux. Il avait besoin de dormir…

- Il m'a dit de te dire, poursuivit doucement Shion, "_tu n'es pas seul Aiolia_". Je pense que ça a plus de sens pour toi que pour moi...

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui l'avait entrevoir un bout de ciel bleu. Un sourire s'élargit lentement sur son visage.

La fièvre n'y était peut-être pour rien finalement...

Fin

* * *

><p>Pas trop frustré(e)s ? xD<p>

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
